


Curved Reality: New York Surprise - One Shot

by adcgordon



Series: Curved Reality: In an Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Stemily prompt, Dali is Oliver and Laurel's daughter, F/M, Infidelity based on an unhappy marriage, Oliver and Felicity are actors that work together, Oliver and Felicity are lovers, Oliver and Felicity are soulmates trying to find their way back to each other, Oliver is married to Laurel but in love with Felicity, Oliver's marriage has been over for a while, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adcgordon/pseuds/adcgordon
Summary: Oliver Queen is an actor enduring an unhappy marriage for his child.  Years ago he fell in love with his then co-star, Felicity Smoak.  Their love has grown over the years and the two have determined they are meant to be together but Oliver needs to face the truth and deal with his marriage and his current wife, Laurel Lance Queen.Felicity Smoak left their show before its final season.  This story picks up with Felicity working across the continent from Oliver, still very much in love with him and missing him but having to learn to live without him.How are they handling the separation and the distance? And what do they do when it becomes too much and one or the other puts out a call for help?





	Curved Reality: New York Surprise - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curved Reality: In an Alternate Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963648) by [adcgordon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adcgordon/pseuds/adcgordon), [OliversMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse). 

> Many, many, MANY thanks to Donna @OliversMuse for her input, suggestions, and all-around encouragement on making my/our ideas meet the keyboard. I can't tell you how much I appreciate her help from fleshing out ideas to simply posting things on this lovely website!
> 
> FYI - The Curved Reality stories by myself and @OliversMuse are Olicity stories. However, please note, Stemily often prompts these FICTIONAL story ideas. 
> 
> Two trigger warnings:
> 
> 1) If you cannot handle infidelity then do not read this. Oliver's character is not happy in his marriage and has not been sexually active with his wife for quite some time. Some people cannot handle any type of infidelity and I respect that.
> 
> 2) If Stemily related ideas are not your thing then PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. Again, this is Oliver and Felicity but the story is loosely based on Stemily.
> 
> I prefer not to moderate comments on my stories because most readers are respectful of the authors. So again, if this it not your cup of tea, if you don't like it, if you feel it hits too close to home, please just quit reading it. I do not want or need a critique of my imagination.
> 
> I do hope you will give it a chance and offer feedback and reviews, as your kudos and comments feed my/our muse!
> 
> I will certainly try to answer or respond to each one.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Oliver pulled his Toronto Raptors ball cap a little further down over his eyes. His phone had been buzzing since he turned off airplane mode when they landed at LaGuardia. He grabbed his carry-on suitcase out of the overhead bin and his backpack from under the seat. 

The now clean-shaven actor was pretty proud of his ability to pack lightly for these…sudden…cross country trips. 

He checked his phone as he started up the jetway, attempting to keep to himself. He nodded at the first two texts from his wife. He rolled his eyes at that thought as he looked at her messages, _“Let me know when you get there, please. I am still trying to keep up with your travel plans. This one wasn’t on the list.”_

The next two messages came from his five year old daughter who was spending several weeks with his mother in Canada. That trip served a couple of purposes with plans still being made and a couple of surprises in store. He grinned at the video message from her curly-haired, smiling face. _“Where’d you go? Grams says you head to Down Under in a few days. You better call me before you go and bring me a kangaroo!”_

Oliver laughed out loud. _Mental note…get Dali a stuffed kangaroo…_

The last message was an InstaGram notification. Felicity had tagged him in a post. He stopped just inside the airport and stepped to the side to be out of the traffic flow. He opened his IG app and looked at the picture she had posted. 

_“In my wallet…” _were the words posted above a picture of him sitting in a random spot. He was familiar with the picture. It was a Polaroid snapshot that Felicity had taken a few months prior as their season was wrapping up. 

Her words were a message to him and he knew it right away. _“Get your ass to New York before you go to Australia.”_

At their last real conversation he hadn’t been sure that he could get to New York – where she was currently at work – before his Down Under tour of duty. But a week prior he had made up his mind to go. 

Thus his current flight from LA to…well…New York. 

He quickly typed a reply to her post… _“Ah Yes”_

Hopefully that would pacify the beautiful, blonde, love-of-his-life until he could actually find her.

\----- 

Felicity saw his response as she put her phone on charge and got ready to take a shower. She smiled shyly to herself. She knew his schedule, like hers, was hectic. They both knew that Oliver’s marital status was rapidly declining but he was still husband…but mostly dad…and still had to play both roles. 

She felt bad even posting the tidbit on social media. It was her way of saying she missed him and wanted to see him, but she also knew that was unlikely. Still, maybe the picture would buy her a phone conversation with the man who had captured her heart. 

As much as they both had tried to deny it, there was a relationship that neither of them was willing to give up, no matter the distance, nor the marital status. 

_“Ah Yes”_ she hoped she understood his code correctly. She knew he had to leave for Australia in just three days. As unlikely as the timing seemed, she hoped it meant that she was going to see him, somehow. 

So, she kept the positive thoughts rolling, grabbed her bathrobe off the bed and went to take a shower. After a day of rehearsals at the Soho Playhouse and with a night of reading scripts for her current movie project ahead, she just wanted a hot shower, a glass of wine and to think that she would see him soon.

\----- 

Felicity ran the towel through her hair as she tied her robe around her body. She thought she heard a knock on her hotel room apartment door… and when the knock sounded again she looked at it curiously. 

“Can I help you?” she cinched the belt around her robe a little tighter and threw the towel over her shoulder. She asked her question through the door without even attempting to open it. When no one answered she tried looking through the peephole, but the hallway was empty. 

She creased her eyebrows, wondering if she was going crazy until there was yet another knock. 

“Can-I-Help-You?” she called through the door again. 

She heard a man clear his throat before saying, “I have a delivery for Felicity Meghan Smoak… a bottle of Pacific Coast Pink wine and some flowers…” 

Felicity smiled from ear to ear and quickly opened the door to find Oliver standing there. Her eyes shined as he smiled at her and held out the bouquet of wildflowers and the bottle of wine. 

She quickly grabbed a handful of his t-shirt and pulled him into her apartment. She slammed the door behind him and immediately jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing a hungry kiss to his lips. 

Oliver wrapped his arm that was holding the wine around her back to hold her in place. The flowers were demolished, being squished between them as their kiss continued. He did notice quickly that her robe was beginning to fall open which meant the flowers were in the way and not helping either of their situations. 

He grinned through the entire kiss, knowing he had surprised her and loving her off-guard reaction to his presence. He wasn’t about to let go of her until she was ready, which took another few minutes as she breathed urgently through her nose and did her best to keep their lips and tongues attached. 

When Felicity finally began to come to her senses – mainly with a cool air seeping to her naked skin from her now-open robe – she pulled her lips away but kept her forehead plastered to Oliver’s. He still smiled at her.

“Miss me much?” he puckered his lips and stole another quick kiss from her lips and placed a quick one on her nose. 

She was still trying to catch her breath but caught his teasing tone quickly. She reached up and smacked her hand against his collar bone which was about all she could reach since he was still holding her with her legs wrapped around his waist. 

“What the hell happened to your face?” She ran her fingertips over his smooth cheeks and chin. “Where’s my scruff?” She pouted, leaned her head back and tried to take in his changed appearance. 

“So you liked my porn-stache?” Oliver’s eyes focused on her lips knowing her answer already. 

“Oh, God no. The mustache without the scruff is just pimpin’…” she shook her head and made her body shiver. 

Oliver cocked his head sideways and stared into her eyes. “I love you, too, Lici. Oh, and yes, I did just drop everything and flew across the country for you before I have to go to Australia. You’re welcome, by the way.” 

Felicity grazed her top teeth over her bottom lip as she listened to his words. She gave him a peck on the lips as one apology. 

“I think I ruined the flowers.” She looked at the crumpled bouquet between them and at some of the petals falling into her gaping robe. “I’m sorry,” she started again, “They’re beautiful.” 

She made herself more comfortable in his hold, letting her fingers dance over his cheeks more warmly. “You’re here earlier than I thought you could be. I’ve missed you, a lot,” she didn’t hesitate to admit. 

Oliver pressed his lips back to hers in a less urgent kiss but one meant to convey just how much they needed each other. 

The flowers were still in the way as Oliver tried to pull her closer with his single free arm. Felicity began running her fingers through the back of his hair, actually relishing in the feel of his warm, smooth skin. Oliver slowly released his hold on her and made her put her feet back on the floor when he knew she was beginning to feel just how much he had missed her. 

He tossed the flowers on the nearby couch and looked back at Felicity with a sheepish grin. “I might have planned this little trip before getting your bat signal. I was already on the ground at LaGuardia when I saw your post.” 

“Yeah?” Felicity saw his slight blush as he admitted taking the first step. 

“Yeah,” he stepped back toward her with a truly boyish look on his face as his eyes drifted lower toward the skin that was showing beneath her robe.

Felicity didn’t make any attempt to retie her clothing. Instead, as he stepped in front of her she was more than happy to let him slip his hands below her robe and around her naked waist. He dipped his head to begin another kiss making Felicity hum against his lips. His hands moved slowly to her ass, pulling her closer and letting her feel the effect she was having on his body. 

He squeezed gently and was happy that she didn’t balk at his touch. Instead she looked up into his face with a completely drunk look. It was nice to fall right back into the relaxation that came when they were in each other’s arms. 

Oliver smiled, holding her tightly against him. “Full disclosure?” he offered with a sigh to make sure he had her attention.

“Hmmm?” she hummed with the full satisfaction of having his arms around her body again. 

“I admit…” Oliver began, “I’ve been horny as hell the past two days. Between your posts about the play, and both of your movies, I needed to be with you.” 

Felicity looked down at the belt of her robe that was now fully loose and useless. “Well, if we’re in full disclosure mode…” she began with her eyes focusing on his chest and her fingers that were tracing mindless patterns through his t-shirt. “I didn’t like the idea of you going to Australia without me. I kept thinking about you _being_ with your _wife_ before the trip and yet I’m all the way across the country and can’t even touch you. Sooo…I think I’ve gone a step further than you… I’ve been horny as hell _and_ jealous. Not a good combination.” 

Oliver used his index finger to raise her chin, encouraging her to look him in the eye. “The last woman I slept with was not my wife…not yet at least…” He noted her quick glance away from his eyes and her slightly stiff posture at that comment. “Laurel isn’t interested in sleeping with me because she knows my heart is with you, Lici. She’s not a stupid woman. But she’s also not going to sleep with me if she doesn’t have to. Sex is a little too close for comfort for her and you know that.” 

Felicity nodded with a shaky breath. “But I’m not just your horny outlet, right? I mean…” 

Oliver put his index finger over her lips and smiled at her. “No. I’m here because I love you and I missed you and the idea of going another three weeks without seeing you was enough to get me on a cross country flight so I can hopefully spend 48 hours with you before I go.” 

“Two days?” Felicity asked quietly, putting a hand on his cheek and looking into his eyes. 

“I’m sorry it’s not more…” Oliver shook his head lightly but Felicity smiled at him. 

“No, it’s perfect. It’s more than I expected. I’ll take whatever time with you that I can get. Thank you.” She tiptoed up to kiss his lips and was very happy to feel one of his hands slide up her back to her neck as the other squeezed her hip, pulling her tightly against his growing erection. 

She shifted her thigh instinctively to the apex of his legs and pushed against him, bringing low moans from both of them. His hand on her bottom massaged easily, causing the slick wetness to begin between her own legs. 

Oliver gently grasped the back of her head, her hair still wet, and tilted his face to stop their conversation and begin making up for lost time. Felicity didn’t hesitate, parting her lips and meeting his tongue stroke for stroke as both let their hunger take control. 

When neither could catch their breath their lips disengaged and Oliver immediately moved to her cheek, her ear and spread a line of nipping kisses down her neck to the pulse point just above her collar bone. He stopped there, pulling her delicate skin into his mouth with the sole intention of leaving a mark – his mark – in that very spot. 

Felicity groaned knowing exactly what he was doing. She did nothing to stop him other than shrugging her shoulders so her robe fell completely off her body. Giving him complete access to every inch of her skin was something she would do – sometimes with just the sound of his sexy voice. At this moment, she would have stripped down in the hallway if he had asked her to. 

She moved her hand to the front of his jeans and cupped his hardened penis, pressing firmly against his length and letting her fingertips delve even lower to massage his ever-sensitive balls. She knew what she was asking for as he jerked slightly and nearly bit the skin he was so intent to bruise. 

“Oliver…” her breathy voice and the feel of her hand stroking him spurred him on. His teeth grazed over the spot and he sucked the tenderness into his mouth to soothe the pleasurable pain he was giving her. 

After another minute of her asking for more and feeling her hands fumbling with his button and zipper, Oliver pulled back momentarily to look at his work. The splotchy, purplish line was about an inch and a half long along her collar bone. It looked like a tattoo, almost, with redness around the edges. 

He knew, from practiced experience that it would last on Felicity’s skin for about four days. (Especially if he continued working on it for the next 48 hours.) It could easily be covered with makeup for any on camera or stage work that she may have to do. But she would proudly wear it uncovered to the makeup room and would also state with pride that “YES!” she had had a very enjoyable night with a man who happily gave particular attention to a spot that drove her absolutely insane. 

After inspecting his handy – or mouthy – work, Oliver took a half step backwards and looked at her standing completely naked in front of him. His breath became heavy as he started from the simple sight of her feet and drug his hooded eyes up her smooth legs, over her thighs to her center where he easily recognized the landing strip of hair offset by the creamy smoothness of her un-tanned skin surrounding it. 

Felicity didn’t move. She knew he was admiring her…and, he was making sure there were no other marks like his on her skin. And there wouldn’t be. Not from another man, or woman, at this point in her life. 

She had tried to walk away from him but he wouldn’t let her. His marriage was a farce. The woman who brought him pleasure, excitement and a sense of contentment was Felicity. 

As his eyes reached hers she blinked. “You’re beautiful,” he sighed and gave her his look that saw through every curtain she tried to raise. He looked into her heart and her soul and her body shivered from the amount of love and care and passion that were all contained in that…one…look. 

Before he could make a move Felicity stepped back to him and reached for his t-shirt. They both laughed as she tried to pull it over his head without removing his ball cap first. Oliver quickly threw the hat on the couch on top of the crumpled flowers and then let her continue, removing his shirt, running her fingers over his broad chest, skimming the tips of her index fingers over his nipples and outlining his pectoral muscles. 

She watched her fingers as he watched her face. Felicity quickly brought her hands to his cheeks, pressed her chest against his and again initiated a heated kiss. His hands first splayed across her back as her tongue pushed back into his mouth and battled for their mixture of tastes. She ran her fingers into his hair, trying to pull him closer for the deep kiss she had been craving for weeks. 

He matched her need, sucking gently on her tongue to aid her depth as his hands wandered from her back to her sides, his thumbs grazing the smoothness of her rounded breasts, reaching dangerously close to her pert nipples. 

Felicity moaned and moved her body needing to feel his hands everywhere on her. She withdrew her tongue, breathing heavily as she thought about a way to show him how much she appreciated him bringing his horny body to her. 

She bit her bottom lip as her lidded eyes now met his. Oliver watched as she moistened her lips with her tongue and he groaned. 

Before he could wrap her in his arms again, Felicity bent down in front of him. She had unbuttoned his jeans and now, on her knees, directly in front of him, she slowly unzipped the denim and carefully reached to his waist, first pulling the jeans and his cotton boxer briefs down to uncover his buttocks. She then moved her fingers to the front of his now-tight pants and gently uncovered the head of his erection. 

She stopped, noting the bead of pre-cum already on his tip. It beckoned her and she didn’t hesitate an additional second before kissing his tip and sneaking her tongue out to spread that single droplet of slickness around his swollen thickness. 

“God…Felicity…” he closed his eyes, intentionally working to keep breathing as she slowly drove him insane. 

She inched his clothing down his legs just enough to uncover his entire shaft and gave a happy groan as she attached her lips to the lowest part, just above his balls and began licking and sucking her way back to his tip. 

Oliver balled his hands into fists at his sides. “Felicity…” he whispered gruffly but didn’t dare move to stop her. 

She used a single index finger to bring his vertical rod into a horizontal position before she raised herself slightly on her knees and began giving the top of his shaft the same treatment. She kissed around the edge of his head, licked and sucked her way down to his base and then wrapped her lips around the side, letting her tongue prepare him. 

When she worked her way back to his head she wrapped her mouth around his tip, just enough to hold him in place as she pushed his clothing down to his ankles and helped him step out of them. She stroked his balls and took great delight as his head fell backwards with her name coming from his mouth with a couple of expletives that only spurred her along. 

She waited, though, until he raised his head again, took a deep breath and looked down at her. When their eyes met, she slowly widened her lips and watched him watch her as his engorged member disappeared into her mouth. 

His mouth dropped open and his eyes closed momentarily. He recalled the first time she had given him the pleasure of an oral orgasm. It had been one of the most enjoyable experiences in his sexual life. He loved the way she enjoyed pleasuring him. Watching her work him to the point of ejaculating was practically the most erotic thing he ever wanted to experience. 

And here they were again…in the middle of the living room of a hotel suite…her hands gripping at his hips as her eyes looked up at him, his entire length in her mouth. The additional heat of her tongue sliding back and forth against his base made him pulse. 

She pulled back, sucking to his head and finally releasing it, just for a moment as she fought the slight gag reflex. Oliver saw the single teardrop that escaped as she looked up at him again and smiled. He breathed out and wiped the droplet away. It was the result of her own determination. He had also learned that the first time they had shared this pleasure. 

Felicity had fought him when he tried to keep her from taking his entire length. She had smacked his hand away and found a way to take him deeper into her mouth.

This time, she accepted his thumb across her cheekbone and wrapped her lips around him once more. She slowly began moving her head back and forth, feeling him grow even more. The thought of his swollen length between her legs made her crave a change in positions but still she continued working him. 

Oliver groaned. “Felicity…stop…” his words had no effect as she continued tugging him with her lips, wanting him to fall over the edge. 

He leaned down and took her face in his hands, stopping her motions. He gently urged her to let him drop from her lips. 

“Lie down,” Oliver instructed her with no surprise as she shook her head. 

He bent down in front of her, grabbed her bathrobe and his t-shirt and spread them out on the carpeted floor. “This is for both of us, not just me,” he explained. “Now lie down.” 

She smiled shyly, shimmied her body backwards and made herself comfortable on the fluffy robe. 

He placed himself between her legs and coaxed her to spread them and make room for him. He could already see the wetness that was coating her inner thighs and didn’t wait another second before he used his index finger to touch her heat and feel her moisture. 

Felicity moaned. God she had missed his touch. How had she thought she could get over this…and that was just a single finger touching her. 

Before she could think anything else, his hands were spreading her thighs and his head was bending toward her center. 

“Oliver, no,” she attempted to stop him with little force. 

He smiled at her with a now devilish look on his face. “Are you afraid you’ll cum to quickly?” He teased. 

“Horny bastard,” was her weak comeback as he dipped his head and began working his own tongue magic. 

Oliver nipped and sucked at both of her inner thighs. Felicity was grateful for the professional wax job she had endured earlier in the week. She had actually hoped he would have a bit of scruff back on his cheeks and chin by the time he got to her. But she had to admit, the feel of his smooth skin pressing against hers brought a different kind of friction. 

He was a master at sexual teasing. He was a master at sex…period…in her opinion. The man knew exactly how to bring her right to the edge and took great pleasure in pushing her over that edge. Well, she took great pleasure in those moments as well… 

Felicity smiled and bit down on her bottom lip. Her little mewls and pleasured moans were music to Oliver’s ears. 

He easily lifted her legs and positioned them on his shoulders giving him the complete access to her wet heat that he wanted. The tip of his tongue found its way to the back of her opening, dangerously close to the tight puckered lips that he knew were off-limits. He teased her less sensitive millimeters before gently easing his tongue into her. Felicity’s legs tensed against his back muscles. 

Oliver smiled as he felt her ankles cross as she began to brace herself against his spine. He loved knowing she was preparing to let herself completely go… to him. 

Her knees dropped back to his shoulders, spreading herself open for him as his thumbs began teasing the sides of her lips, keeping away from that sensitive bundle of nerves at the very center. His nose nudged her freshly shaven pubic bone. He breathed in deeply when he bypassed the short tuft of hair she had purposefully left just above her clit. 

He smiled again as she pressed her heels against his spine lifting her hips, trying ever-so-hard to get him to lick her exactly where she wanted. 

“Patience, Baby,” he spoke as he inserted his middle finger into her tight heat and gave her one quick lick across her clit. 

Felicity jumped at the touch and screamed out. “You fucking tease!” her hands moved to his hair, grateful it had grown out enough for her to grab onto it. 

Oliver laughed at her as he began moving his finger in and out, knowing he was already working her to a frenzied pitch. 

“Somebody _is_ quite horny, aren’t they?” He licked around her center again before teasing the skin that surrounded her ultimate sensitivity. 

Felicity moaned. Her fingers gripped his hair more tightly and her strong legs began to tighten around his shoulders. 

His tongue found its way through those lips and directly to her clit pressing so slightly. 

“Yes…” she whispered on a breath. “Yes, please…Oliver please…” she nearly whined.

And as much as he wanted to tease her, he wanted her pleasure even more. 

The sound of her speaking his name, begging him to make her orgasm was music to his ears. He pressed his tongue firmly against that bundle of nerves, then lapped and sucked and slid two fingers into her opening. 

He licked more quickly knowing she was reaching her peak as her hips bounced sliding her wetness against his mouth and nose, her legs squeezing him tightly against her. 

“Oh god…oh god…oh…yes…yes…Oliver yes!” Her hips bucked wildly and yet he held his fingers and tongue in place as she rode the waves with additional expletives escaping with every breath. 

He loved every one of them. 

He loved her afterglow, wanting him to continue fingering her and licking her until her body gave into its final aftershock. He was more than happy to oblige. 

And when her breaths evened out and she took that one deep, cleansing release, her legs went limp and he lifted his head. 

Her arms were above her head. He physically had to remove her legs from his shoulders and yet when he crawled to her side, his erection painfully throbbing to be inside of her, he took another few minutes to kiss her shoulder, her breast, her neck and spread her own liquid residue wherever his lips and tongue could reach. 

Felicity giggled, her body now so sensitive that every slight touch tickled her. And she loved it. She loved that this man could do this to her…for her. 

After a few moments, however, she hated the fact that he had not let her finish him before taking charge. 

She rolled onto her side and immediately looked down to his crotch. “Someone’s angry,” she breathed out, her body just beginning to recover from the trembling orgasm. 

“Angry isn’t the word I would use,” Oliver suggested, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close. 

“Really?” Felicity’s fingers went to his erection and lightly wrapped around him making Oliver grimace and groan. 

She began stroking him lightly and moved her lips to his jawbone, just under his ear. “You should’ve let me suck you off before you worked me.” She rubbed her nose against his ear and then began gently nibbling on his earlobe making him groan with complete pleasure. 

He didn’t agree with, or rebut her statement. 

“Do you want me to finish what I started, or do you just want to lay here with a hard-on while I stroke you for the next half hour?”

Oliver laughed quietly from his chest. 

“Hmmm?” Felicity waited for an answer. 

“Ride me?” Oliver requested in a boyish voice that he knew she could never resist. 

“Do you think I have the energy for that – now?” she teased. 

“I think having you on top of me – oh god…” he groaned as the picture formed in his mind, “will be safer on this hard floor than me pounding into you…which would probably happen if we try missionary right now.” 

Felicity grinned and moved until she could raise up on her side and licked his nipple. His continued groaning was a sound she loved. She felt absolute power when he talked about being so worked up that he wanted to be aggressive…inside of her. He had no intention of hurting her…it was never about that. It was his complete, emotional focus on her and the fact that she aroused him _so much_ that he wanted to give her all that he had and fill her completely. 

She placed her hand on his chest and Oliver helped her sit up. She looked down at her hand stroking him and couldn’t help herself. 

“I missed somebody earlier…” Felicity turned and bent over his erection, focusing her lips and tongue on his tender sac. 

The feel of her mouth on his balls, coupled with her upturned ass near his face made Oliver’s groan a near growl. He reached up and smacked her bottom before trying to move his fingers back to her center. 

Felicity wiggled her ass and moved it away from his hand with a muffled ‘No! Stop it!” before she pressed her mouth and nose into the thin skin between his balls. Her hand squeezed his shaft bringing Oliver up on his elbows, his hands weaving into her hair to pull her away.

“Lici…” his growl softened to a plea, “I wanna cum inside of you…” 

She knew…and she listened…it was something else they shared. Even in the heat of the moment – any moment – they listened to the other’s wants and wishes. 

She quickly turned herself to face her lover and slid her leg across his thighs. He laid still watching her as she held his thick, lengthy erection in her hand and centered herself over him. 

Oliver loved watching her sink onto him. Her eyes closed, her muscles tightened around him as his thickness stretched her. His tip hit her walls and her head leaned back as her mouth opened, trying to form a simple “Oh…” It always came out as a sexy gasp because he filled her so completely. 

He continued letting her work and enjoy as her hips began to roll and ride. Her knees gripped to his hips as she gyrated back and forth. Then, when she leaned forward he took the opportunity to take her nipples into his mouth. That feeling spurred her on, bouncing on him, grinding down until she could feel his balls… 

Then he grasped her hips, holding her down, fitting her as tightly against his body as he could, and waited for her to open her eyes. 

Her already-overly-sensitized clit pressed against his coarse hair as his hips began bucking. 

‘Oliver – now….Oliver…now…I can’t take…I’m gonna…I…I…” 

Her face…reaching her second peak… He gasped and thrust upwards into her twice more. Her body spasmed as she felt him empty into her. His words much like hers, not understandable and yet trying to express his complete pleasure and love that they had just shared. 

She leaned forward, trying to lay her head down on his shoulder or chest. This was still something they needed to master – finding a comfortable way to stay together, yet lay together. 

“That’s not fair,” Felicity said as she found a somewhat comfy spot, her head on his shoulder, buried against his neck with his hands holding her hips to his waist. 

He twitched his now deflating penis inside of her and laughed when she smacked his chest. “What’s not fair?” 

“You can just make me stop in the middle of me giving you a… a… blow job.” 

“If you had really argued, I probably wouldn’t have stopped you,” he admitted. 

She sat up immediately and crossed her arms over her chest. “Really? Arguing would’ve been my option?” She ground her hips against him in retaliation. 

Oliver jerked, “Hey! That’s playing dirty. Stop that. I’m still sensitive and you know it.” 

She grinned, cocked her eyebrows and moved her hips again.

“Alright!” Oliver took a deep breath and then quite easily rolled them over, leaving Felicity without the advantage that he now had. 

“You know what’s truly unfair?” He looked her in the eyes with a curious air. 

“What?” she wondered, putting a finger on his chin and moving it along his smooth skin…still trying to get used to his changed appearance. 

“You just had two orgasms…two, count them…and I’m willing to bet if I had the energy you could go for three…right now.” 

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” she rolled her eyes as she watched him think. 

Oliver grinned a prideful smile. “Knowing I could make you cum three times in like two hours? Yeah…I admit…I would like that.” 

Felicity slowly separated their bodies, wondering if she was actually feeling him begin to come to life again inside of her. 

“God, you’re such a man…it is all about the orgasms for you…” she teased. 

Oliver sat up and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly from behind before she could get away from his grasp. He kissed her shoulder, letting his lips linger against her skin. 

“You know that’s not true, right?” He asked her seriously. 

Felicity wrapped her arms around his wanting nothing more than to just stay in this position for the next two days. 

“I do know,” she bent her face down and placed a kiss on his muscular forearm across her chest. 

“Come to Australia with me,” Oliver had tried this invitation before. 

“You know I can’t. We’ve already been through this. I can’t just take off. The play starts in two weeks.” Her body stiffened. “Oh God, Oliver, the play starts in _two weeks!”_

“And you’re going to be perfect. Kelly is your other self right now. You know this character inside and out and you’re gonna be perfect.” His reassuring, loving tone made her relax. 

“Thank you,” she turned her head and easily shared a kiss with him. “You’ll be here to see it at least one night, right?” 

Oliver squeezed her tighter. “Yes, I don’t know which date yet, but you know I’ll be here. And I expect you to call me every night after every performance. I want to know how every night goes.” He kissed her cheek and placed another on her shoulder. 

“Right now we’ve got two days?” Felicity wondered again. 

“Yep,” Oliver answered, not relinquishing his hold on her although they were still sitting on the floor. 

“What do you want to do?” She had ideas and wondered if they were on the same page. 

“Honestly?” Oliver began. “I’d like to maybe move this party from the floor to the couch, or the bedroom, or the shower…and just spend the next 48 hours locked away with you.” 

Felicity smiled and turned in his arms to wrap hers around his neck. 

Oliver chuckled. “You love the idea?” 

Felicity nodded. “I _love_…you.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please let me know. Your reviews feed my muse! More Curved Reality to come!


End file.
